Dni 33-36 (5. Eliminacja)
Total Drama Big Brother Lektor: 'Przez ostatnich kilka dni sporo wydarzyło się w domu Wielkiego Brata. Dopiero co pożegnaliśmy się z Maddie, a już zaraz nadeszły kolejne nominacje, które tym razem zakończyły się niespodziewaną eliminacją. Andrew zdobył najwięcej głosów od uczestników i dlatego musiał natychmiastowo opuścić dom Wielkiego Brata. Oprócz tego zawodnicy wzięli udział w kilku drużynowych zadaniach. Zwycięzcy otrzymali immunitet na ten tydzień, natomiast przegrani zostali automatycznie nominowani do opuszczenia domu. Tymi osobami są Vicey, Catherine, Brooke, Jayden oraz Ryder. Kto zostanie wyeliminowany jako następny? Tego dowiecie się oglądając Big Brothera! <intro> Dzień 33 ''9.33: Mieszkańcy domu zaczęli powoli wstawać z łóżek. Niektórzy nadal byli w lekkim szoku po wczorajszej eliminacji. 'Brooke: '''Szkoda, że Andrew musiał odejść w taki sposób… '''Ryder: '''Ja tam bardzo się cieszę z takiego wyniku. Zasłużył sobie na to. '''Vivian: '''Według mnie ktoś inny powinien wczoraj odpaść… ''Vivian spojrzała się w stronę Angeliki. 'Angelika: '''No niestety nadal tu jestem i nigdzie się nie wybieram, bo mam immunitet. ^^ '''Vivian: '''Lol, ja też mam. '''Vicey: '''Oemdżi, zapomniałam już, że ja i Cathi jesteśmy nominowane! '''Catherine: '''No, mam nadzieję, że nas nie wyrzucą. :c '''Ryder: '''Ja też nie zamierzam jeszcze stąd odchodzić… '''Allie: '''Najważniejsze, żeby Tom nie odpadł! '''Philip: '''Toma nie ma tutaj już prawie od miesiąca, tak jakbyś nie zauważyła. ''Allie wyglądała jakby nie wiedziała o co chodzi Philipowi, ale po chwili wszystko ogarnęła. 'Allie: '''Yyy, no przecież wiem! Ja tylko żartowałam, bo tak naprawdę chodziło mi o Jaydena. '''Philip: '''No skoro tak uważasz… ''10.05: Nadszedł czas na kolejne zadanie zakupowe w tej edycji. Tym razem dom został podzielony na sześć stref: salon, kuchnia i jadalnia, sypialnia, łazienka, ogród oraz pokój zwierzeń. Każda ze stref z wyjątkiem salonu została zablokowana, a wewnątrz nich zostali uwięzieni uczestnicy. Philip i Allie są zamknięci w kuchni i jadalni, Joey i Jayden w sypialni, Angelika i Keira w łazience, Ryder i Vivian w pokoju zwierzeń oraz Brooke, Catherine i Vicey w ogrodzie. Aby się wydostać ze strefy i jednocześnie odblokować ją dla reszty mieszkańców, uwięzieni zawodnicy będą musieli wykonać jakieś zadanie. Jeśli nie uda im się wykonać zadania, pozostaną zamknięci w danej strefie i pozostali nadal nie będą mieli do niej dostępu. Duża część mieszkańców domu nie była zadowolona z tego, z kim muszą współpracować. A w szczególności Vivian i Ryder. 'Vivian: '''Nie chciałabym już od początku narzekać, ale dlaczego akurat ja muszę dzielić tak małe pomieszczenie z taką osobą? '''Ryder: '''Ja również nie skaczę z radości. Po prostu miejmy nadzieję, że szybko dostaniemy zadanie i zostaniemy uwolnieni. '''Vivian: '''No raczej. Nie wytrzymałabym tutaj z tobą do jutra. '''Ryder: '''A ja tym bardziej. ''12.21: Vicey, Catherine i Brooke jako pierwsze otrzymały szansę na wydostanie się ze strefy, czyli w tym przypadku z ogrodu. Pozostali uczestnicy mogą oglądać ich postępy w zadaniu na telewizorach. 'Wielki Brat: '''Aby uwolnić się z ogrodu, musicie w ciągu pięciu minut ułożyć puzzle z dużych klocków, z czego kilka z nich znajduje się w basenie. Bez dobrej współpracy może wam się to nie udać. Czy jesteście gotowe? '''Brooke: '''Tak. '''Vicey: '''Mejbi… '''Catherine: '''Chyba tak… '''Wielki Brat: '''W takim razie zaczynajcie! ''Brooke od razu wskoczyła do wody w celu wyłowienia klocków, natomiast siostry postanowiły na nią zaczekać. Po chwili Brooke wyciągnęła kilka elementów puzzli. 'Brooke: '''Dlaczego nic nie robicie? Tracimy czas! '''Vicey: '''No w sumie… Chodź Cathi. Ułożymy te puzzle po mistrzowsku. <3 '''Catherine: '''Okej! <3 ''Vicey i Catherine zaczęły układać puzzle, a w tym czasie Brooke wyciągnęła resztę klocków z basenu. 'Brooke: '''Chyba wcale nie idzie wam tak „mistrzowsko”… '''Vicey: '''No bo dopiero zaczynamy! '''Brooke: '''Ale minęła nam już pewnie połowa czasu! '''Vicey: '''Więc zacznij coś robić i nam pomóż! ''Brooke przewróciła oczami i zaczęła układać puzzle. Dzięki niej wszystko przyspieszyło i dziewczyny zaczęły nadrabiać straty. 'Catherine: '''To jednak nie jest takie łatwe… ''W tym momencie pięć minut dobiegło końca. Mimo dużych starań w drugiej połowie zadania, dziewczyny nie zdążyły wszystkiego ułożyć. 'Wielki Brat: '''Koniec czasu. Niestety nie ukończyłyście układania puzzli, więc pozostajecie zamknięte w ogrodzie, co jednocześnie oznacza, że już na pewno spędzicie tutaj noc. '''Brooke: '''Eh, super… '''Vicey: '''Gdybyś się bardziej starała, to byśmy wygrały. '''Brooke: '''Ja? A kto na początku stał i nic nie robił? '''Vicey: '''To było tylko przez chwilę i nie miało większego znaczenia. '''Brooke: '''Dobra, uważaj sobie co chcesz. Ja nie będę się kłócić. ''14.52: Kolejnymi osobami, które otrzymały swoje zadanie, są Ryder i Vivian. '''Wielki Brat: '''Znajdujecie się w pokoju zwierzeń, więc wasze zadanie będzie powiązane ze zwierzeniami. Usłyszycie kilka zdań, które zostały tutaj wypowiedziane przez niektórych uczestników, a następnie musicie odgadnąć do kogo należy zacytowane zdanie. '''Vivian: Yolo, to może być ciekawe. Ryder: Chyba wyjątkowo się z tobą zgodzę. Wielki Brat: Pierwszy cytat: „Nie lubię jej, bo często próbuje nami rządzić.” Kto to powiedział? Vivian: Na pewno któraś z dziewczyn… Ja, Allie i Keira raczej odpadamy. Ryder: Ja bym powiedział, że to ty, ale skoro uważasz inaczej… Więc może to Brooke mówiła o Angeli? Vivian: Może… Zaryzykujmy. Wielki Brat: Niestety jest to zła odpowiedź. Ten cytat należy do Catherine, która wypowiadała się na temat Brooke. Vivian: Lol, było blisko. Wielki Brat: Drugie zdanie: „Myślę, że mam duże szanse na wygraną, a już tym bardziej mam pewne miejsce w finale.” Vivian: Ktoś chyba nie wie czym jest swagerska skromność… Ryder: Cóż, możliwe że ja kiedyś to powiedziałem… Ale to było bardziej w formie żartu! Vivian: Tak, na pewno. Wielki Brat: Jest to poprawna odpowiedź. Ryder powiedział tak o sobie kilkanaście dni temu. Kolejny cytat: „Czasami nie wiem co ja tutaj robię…” Vivian: W sumie od razu skojarzyło mi się to z Allie. Ryder: No, to pewnie ona. Wielki Brat: Tak, to była Allie. Czwarte zdanie: „Smutno jest mi żegnać się z wyeliminowanymi osobami, bo do wszystkich w pewien sposób się przywiązuję.” Ryder: Hmm… Może Joey? Albo Jayden… Vivian: Keira też by do tego pasowała… Ale w sumie Joey jest chyba najbardziej towarzyski, więc to mógł być on. Ryder: Tak, powiedzmy, że to był Joey. Wielki Brat: Niestety, ale to Keira wypowiedziała to zdanie. Vivian: '''No cóż, znowu było blisko… '''Wielki Brat: '''Czas na ostatni cytat: „Chciałbym przyjaźnić się ze wszystkimi, ale z niektórymi po prostu nie można się dogadać.” '''Ryder: Znowu Joey by tutaj pasował. A może był to Philip? Vivian: Powiedziałabym, że Philip. Głównie dlatego, że stara się być przyjacielski, ale na przykład nie dogaduje się z Allie. Ryder: Okej, zaryzykujmy… Wielki Brat: Tak, Philip to poprawna odpowiedź. Tym samym udało wam się zaliczyć to zadanie i dzięki temu możecie opuścić już pokój zwierzeń, który został odblokowany. Vivian i Ryder uśmiechnęli się, a następnie wyszli z pokoju zwierzeń. 18.40: Ostatnie zadanie tego dnia odbyło się w łazience, w której są zamknięte Angelika i Keira. Wielki Brat: 'W wannie wypełnionej błotem znajduje się około 50 piłeczek. Waszym zadaniem jest odnalezienie sześciu ponumerowanych piłek w ciągu sześciu minut. '''Angelika: '''Dlaczego akurat ja musiałam trafić na takie brudne zadanie… '''Keira: '''Spoko, poradzimy sobie. ^^ '''Angelika: '''No mam taką nadzieję, bo nie chcę siedzieć tu aż do jutra. A już w szczególności nie zamierzam przebywać w takim syfie. '''Wielki Brat: '''Jesteście gotowe? '''Keira: '''Oczywiście! '''Angelika: '''Raczej tak… '''Wielki Brat: '''Więc zaczynajcie! ''Dziewczyny podeszły do wanny. Keira od razu zanurzyła ręce w błocie i zaczęła wyławiać piłeczki. Następnie czyściła je i sprawdzała czy są ponumerowane. 'Keira: '''Dlaczego jeszcze nie zaczęłaś? '''Angelika: '''No już… ''Angelika z lekkim obrzydzeniem zaczęła szukać piłek. Po chwili wyjęła kilka i zaczęła je sprawdzać. W tym czasie Keira zaczęła szukać kolejnych piłeczek. 'Angelika: '''Wszystkie są takie same. Ciekawe jakim cudem mamy znaleźć te konkretne sześć, skoro tego jest tak dużo, a my mamy tak mało czasu… '''Keira: '''Znalazłam! ^^ ''Keira trzymała w ręce piłkę z numerem cztery. 'Keira: '''Damy radę, tylko trzeba trochę przyspieszyć. ''Angelika w końcu trochę przyspieszyła i dzięki temu dziewczynom dosyć sprawnie szło zadanie. Udało im się znaleźć trzy kolejne piłeczki z numerami 2, 3 i 6. 'Wielki Brat: '''Została wam jeszcze minuta. '''Angelika: '''Brakuje nam dwóch piłek. Jak to przegramy, to się wkurzę. '''Keira: '''W takim razie nie dopuśćmy do przegranej! ''Dziewczyny jak najszybciej przeszukiwały dno wanny, gdzie znajdowały się ostatnie piłeczki. 'Keira: '''Mam kolejną. <3 ''Keira pokazała piłkę z numerem jeden. 'Angelika: '''Jeszcze jedna… ''W tym momencie Angelika już całkowicie przestała zwracać uwagę na błoto i skupiła się tylko na znalezieniu ostatniej piłki. 'Angelika: '''Chyba znalazłam… ''Po wytarciu piłki ukazał się numer pięć. 'Angelika: '''Tak! '''Wielki Brat: '''Koniec czasu! Gratulacje, w ostatniej chwili udało wam się znaleźć wszystkie sześć piłeczek. A to oznacza, że łazienka została odblokowana i możecie już ją opuścić. ''Angelika i Keira przybiły sobie piątkę i całe brudne wyszły z zabłoconej łazienki. 21.09: Zwycięzcy swoich zadań, czyli Vivian, Ryder, Keira i Angelika, przebywali w salonie. A dokładniej to stali przy barierce oddzielającej salon z kuchnią i jadalnią, gdzie znajdowali się Philip i Allie. 'Philip: '''Szkoda że będziemy musieli spać w kuchni, ale i tak najgorzej mają siostry i Brooke… '''Vivian: '''Lol, ja i tak wolałabym już spać na dworze niż w ciasnym pokoju zwierzeń. '''Ryder: '''My i tak musimy spędzić noc w salonie, bo Joey i Jayden nie dostali jeszcze zadania w sypialni. '''Vivian: '''No chyba zdążyliśmy już to zauważyć… '''Allie: '''W sumie to dopiero teraz tak sobie pomyślałam, czy jak przegram zadanie, to już na zawsze zostanę tu uwięziona? '''Angelika: '''Tak, już nigdy stąd nie wyjdziesz… '''Allie: '''Serio?! '''Vivian: '''Nie, ona tylko żartowała, prawda? '''Angelika: '''Na głupie pytanie jest głupia odpowiedź. Przecież to niemożliwe żebyś już na zawsze była tu zamknięta. '''Allie: '''Uff, to dobrze… ''Do końca dnia nie wydarzyło się już nic szczególnego. Wszyscy oprócz Jaydena i Joeya otrzymali śpiwory, w których mogli spać. Brooke, Catherine i Vicey schowały się w udawanym domku na drzewie znajdującym się w ogrodzie, Angelika, Ryder, Vivian i Keira ułożyli się na sofach, natomiast Philip i Allie musieli spać na podłodze. Dzień 34 9.57: Mieszkańcy domu powoli zaczęli się budzić. 'Catherine: '''Mam już dosyć przebywania na dworze… '''Brooke: '''Ja też, ale na szczęście dzisiaj już to zadanie powinno się skończyć. '''Vicey: '''Musi się skończyć. Oni nie mogą tak długo nas męczyć… '''Brooke: '''Męczyć? Tak właściwie to my tylko siedzimy tutaj i nic nie robimy. '''Vicey: '''Ale jednak wygodniej byłoby spać w sypialni. '''Brooke: '''W sumie to wygrałybyśmy tamto zadanie, gdybyście były trochę szybsze… '''Catherine: '''Dlaczego zrzucasz winę na nas? '''Vicey: '''No, ty wcale nie byłaś lepsza! '''Brooke: '''Dobra, spokojnie… ''Brooke wstała i postanowiła odejść trochę dalej, żeby nie zaczynać kłótni z siostrami. 11.18: Nadszedł czas na zadanie Philipa i Allie, którzy są zamknięci w kuchni. Keira, Vivian, Angelika i Ryder bez problemu mogli oglądać ich poczynania. 'Wielki Brat: '''Na stole przed wami znajduje się kilkanaście tacek z ciastami. W dwóch ciastach ukryte są dwa klucze. Waszym zadaniem jest znalezienie tych kluczy, ale żeby do nich dotrzeć musicie najpierw zjeść ciasto, co oznacza, że nie możecie go wyrzucać. '''Allie: '''To fajnie, bo w sumie jestem trochę głodna. '''Philip: '''Ja niekoniecznie, ale chyba jakoś dam radę… '''Wielki Brat: '''Jeśli wszystko jest jasne, to zaczynajcie! Na wykonanie zadania macie 15 minut. ''Allie i Philip wzięli po jednym cieście i zaczęli je szybko jeść. Gdy po chwili Philip wiedział już, że w jego cieście nie ma klucza, zaczął jeść następne. Allie natomiast jadła swoje ciasto do samego końca, nawet mimo tego, że tam też nie było klucza. 'Vivian: '''Lol, Allie, nawet my widzimy, że tam nie ma klucza, więc możesz już zabrać się za następne ciasto. '''Allie: '''Serio? Myślałam, że muszę wszystko zjeść… '''Philip: '''Mamy zbyt mało czasu, żeby wszystko zjeść. '''Allie: '''No dobra, ale mam nadzieję, że następne też będzie dobre… ''Allie wzięła następne ciasto. Prawie w tym samym czasie Philip zaczął jeść już trzecie. 'Angelika: '''Jeśli to przegrają, to będzie kiepsko. '''Ryder: '''Nadal pozostają nam Joey i Jayden, którzy są zamknięci w sypialni. '''Keira: '''Ja jestem dobrej myśli. Zresztą jak zawsze. :D ''Philip i Allie coraz wolniej jedli swoje ciasta. Allie nadal jadła więcej niż powinna, przez co traciła dużo czasu. Philip był w trakcie jedzenia piątego ciasta. 'Philip: '''Chyba coś tu jest… ''Po chwili wyciągnął jeden z kluczy. 'Philip: '''Tak, mamy już jeden! '''Allie: '''Ja też coś znalazłam! ''Uczestnicy już zaczęli cieszyć się ze zwycięstwa. 'Allie: '''Albo nie, chyba mi się tylko wydawało… ''Kilka osób westchnęło ze zdenerwowaniem. 'Wielki Brat: '''Zostało wam już niecałe pięć minut. '''Philip: '''To jedzenie jest coraz trudniejsze… '''Allie: '''No, już chyba się najadałam. '''Angelika: '''Trzeba było aż tyle nie wżerać, gdy wiedziałaś, że już nie znajdziesz klucza. '''Allie: '''No samo tak wyszło… ''Allie i Philip próbowali jeść kolejne ciasta. Na stole nienaruszonych ciast zostało już bardzo niewiele. 'Keira: '''Jeszcze tylko trochę. Uda wam się! '''Philip: '''Mam nadzieję… ''Po chwili zadanie dobiegło już końca, a Philipowi i Allie nie udało się znaleźć drugiego klucza. 'Wielki Brat: '''Koniec czasu. Niestety zdobyliście tylko jeden klucz, natomiast drugi został w jednym z tych kilku ciast, których nie zdążyliście sprawdzić. A to oznacza, że pozostajecie zamknięci w kuchni. '''Philip: '''Cóż, ważne, że się staraliśmy… '''Vivian: '''Oby teraz chłopacy w sypialni nie zawalili swojego zadania… ''14.58: W końcu nadeszła kolej na Joeya i Jaydena, od których zależy teraz, czy mieszkańcy domu zaliczą całe zadanie zakupowe. W sypialni został zrobiony duży bałagan i na podłodze leżało mnóstwo różnych rzeczy. 'Wielki Brat: '''Czas na ostatnie zadanie. Mogłoby się wydawać, że będziecie sprzątać na czas cały ten bałagan, ale tak nie będzie. Zamiast tego wśród tych rzeczy zostało ukrytych dwadzieścia różnych kluczy. Jeden z nich pasuje do drzwi od sypialni. Będziecie mieli pięć minut na znalezienie tego właściwego klucza. '''Joey: '''Jakoś damy radę. Chyba… '''Jayden: '''Jeśli będziemy szybko działać, to uda nam się. ^^ '''Wielki Brat: '''Jesteście gotowi? ''Chłopacy pokiwali głowami. 'Wielki Brat: '''W takim razie start! ''Joey i Jayden zaczęli jak najszybciej przeszukiwać wszystkie rzeczy. Już po chwili Joey znalazł pierwszy klucz, ale okazało się, że nie pasuje do zamka w drzwiach. 'Joey: '''Najważniejsze to się nie stresować tym wszystkim… ''Joey postanowił przeszukiwać rzeczy na drugim końcu pomieszczenia, natomiast Jayden znalazł jeden klucz, ale przed sprawdzeniem go postanowił znaleźć jeszcze jeden. Chwilę później udało mu się znaleźć kolejny i wtedy podbiegł do drzwi. 'Jayden: '''Eh, nie pasują… ''Jayden odrzucił klucze i szukał dalej. W tym samym czasie Joey trafił na dwa kolejne klucze i również je sprawdził, ale nie udało mu się otworzyć drzwi. 'Wielki Brat: '''Została wam już tylko połowa czasu. ''Chłopacy zrobili się nieco nerwowi, ale nadal równie szybko przeszukiwali rzeczy. Po kolejnej minucie Jayden zaczął sprawdzać trzy następne klucze. Żaden z nich nie pasował, więc wtedy Joey podbiegł do drzwi z czterema kolejnymi kluczami. Jayden zaczął dalej szukać nawet mimo tego, że już zabraknie mu czasu na sprawdzenie następnych kluczy. '' '''Joey: '''Mam nadzieję, że jeden z tych będzie pasować, bo zaraz skończy nam się czas… ''Trzy ze znalezionych kluczy nie pasowały do zamka, ale ostatni okazał się tym właściwym i Joey otworzył drzwi tuż przed końcem czasu. 'Joey i Jayden: '''Tak! ''Do sypialni od razu wbiegli uradowani Ryder, Angelika, Vivian i Keira. 'Wielki Brat: '''Gratulacje, udało wam się znaleźć klucz pasujący do drzwi i dzięki temu sypialnia została odblokowana. Jako że było to już ostatnie zadanie, to za jakiś czas poznacie ostateczne wyniki. '''Jayden: '''Mieliśmy teraz szczęście. Jeszcze chwila i nie udałoby nam się… '''Joey: '''No, niewiele brakowało do przegranej. Ale tak czy inaczej możemy już chyba cieszyć się ze zwycięstwa. :D '''Angelika: '''W sumie zaliczyliśmy trzy zadania z pięciu, więc powinno być dobrze. '''Ryder: '''Cóż, miejmy taką nadzieję. ''18.30: Wszyscy mieszkańcy domu zgromadzili się w salonie. Dopiero teraz Catherine, Vicey, Brooke, Allie i Philip mogli opuścić swoje strefy, w których byli zamknięci. 'Wielki Brat: '''Nadszedł czas na podsumowanie waszego zadania zakupowego. Odbyło się pięć zadań, z czego trzy zostały zaliczone, natomiast pozostałe dwa już nie. Mogło pójść wam nieco lepiej, dlatego też wygrywacie połowę luksusowego budżetu na zakupy. '''Philip: '''Lepsze to niż nic, prawda? '''Brooke: '''No, tyle też nam chyba powinno jakoś wystarczyć. '''Wielki Brat: '''To jeszcze nie wszystko. Tym razem dodamy do tego pewne urozmaicenie. W szafce znajduje się 11 kopert, po jednej dla każdego. Macie teraz chwilę, aby wybrać sobie po jednej kopercie. ''Uczestnicy wyjęli z szafki koperty, a następnie każdy wziął sobie po jednej. 'Wielki Brat: '''W jednej z tych kopert znajduje się złota karta, natomiast w pozostałych dziesięciu nie ma nic. Osoba, która trafiła na złotą kartę będzie odpowiedzialna za sporządzenie listy zakupów. Tylko od niej będzie zależało, co dostaniecie za wygrane pieniądze. Możecie teraz sprawdzić, kto jest tym szczęściarzem. ''Mieszkańcy domu otworzyli swoje koperty. Okazało się, że na złotą kartę trafiła Vicey. 'Vicey: '''Oemdżi, ale super. <3 '''Wielki Brat: '''Vicey, Wielki Brat zaprasza cię do pokoju zwierzeń. '''Vicey: '''Już lecę! ''Zadowolona Vicey pobiegła do pokoju zwierzeń. 'Brooke: '''Oby tylko nie wydała tych pieniędzy na jakieś głupoty… '''Angelika: '''Na pewno zrobi lepsze zakupy niż ty. '''Brooke: '''Tak, na pewno… ''Tymczasem Vicey już była w trakcie sporządzania listy zakupów. 'Vicey: '''To jest takie eksajting! Mogę wydać te pieniądze na co tylko chcę? '''Wielki Brat: '''Tak, wszystko zależy tylko od ciebie. '''Vicey: '''No to w takim razie zaszalejemy trochę. <3 Brakuje nam tu słodyczy, więc chętnie kupię jakieś dwadzieścia tabliczek czekolady oraz kilka kilogramów cukierków. <3 Do tego oczywiście pięć butelek dobrego wina. ^^ A żeby niektórzy za bardzo nie narzekali, to za resztę pieniędzy kupię wszystkie produkty, które dostajemy po przegranej zadania zakupowego. '''Wielki Brat: '''W porządku. Twoje zakupy zostaną jutro dostarczone do domu Wielkiego Brata. '''Vicey: '''Już nie mogę się doczekać. <3 ''Uśmiechnięta Vicey opuściła pokój zwierzeń. 22.03: Prawie wszyscy uczestnicy przebywali w sypialni i odpoczywali sobie. Vicey nikomu nie powiedziała o tym, co postanowiła kupić za wygrane pieniądze. Vivian, Allie, Jayden i Brooke rozmawiali o niej po cichu. 'Brooke: '''Naprawdę boję się tego, co ona dla nas wszystkich kupiła… '''Jayden: '''Cóż, Vicey jest nieprzewidywalna, ale chyba nie aż taka głupia, że nie kupiłaby nam żadnego normalnego jedzenia. '''Brooke: '''Miałabym co do tego pewne wątpliwości. '''Vivian: '''Yolo, po co się tym tak przejmować. Przecież niedobór jedzenia jest nam już tutaj bardzo dobrze znany. '''Allie: '''Tak właściwie to ja się dzisiaj bardzo najadłam… '''Jayden: '''Ale mimo wszystko codziennie nie będziesz miała zadania, w którym trzeba będzie jeść. '''Allie: '''No wiem… Trochę szkoda, bo jedzenie nawet dobrze mi idzie. '''Vivian: '''Lol, może nie rozmawiajmy już tyle o jedzeniu, bo zaraz zrobię się głodna. '''Brooke: '''Tak, ja też… ''Przez następne dwie godziny zawodnicy szykowali się do spania. Niektórzy nadal rozmawiali o zadaniu oraz jego wynikach. Na tym zakończył się kolejny dzień w domu Wielkiego Brata. Dzień 35 10.10: Wiele osób już nie spało. Joey, Philip i Brooke robili sobie śniadanie. 'Joey: '''Dopiero teraz uświadomiłem sobie ile już czasu tutaj spędziliśmy… '''Philip: '''No, dzisiaj chyba mija już pięć tygodni. '''Brooke: '''Czyli w sumie połowa tego sezonu jest już za nami… A jutro jest następna eliminacja i boję się, że odpadnę… '''Philip: '''Nie zawracaj sobie tym głowy. Do jutrzejszego wieczoru zostało jeszcze sporo czasu. '''Brooke: '''Postaram się, ale to nie będzie takie łatwe. '''Joey: '''Ja na twoim miejscu pocieszałbym się tym, że nominowanych oprócz ciebie jest jeszcze trzech uczestników. W dużo gorszej sytuacji byłaś w pierwszym tygodniu. '''Brooke: '''No tak, w sumie masz rację… ''Tymczasem Angelika przebywała w pokoju zwierzeń, gdzie rozmawiała na ten sam temat. 'Angelika: '''Mimo że nie jestem tym razem nominowana, to i tak stresuję się trochę nadchodzącą eliminacją. Nie chciałabym stracić Rydera albo Vicey i Cath… Ale z drugiej strony kandydatką do wyrzucenia jest też głupia Brooke, więc liczę na to, że widzowie wybiorą mądrze i to właśnie z nią się jutro pożegnamy. ''12.35: Do domu Wielkiego Brata właśnie zostały dostarczone zakupy zrobione przez Vicey. Zaciekawieni uczestnicy poszli do spiżarni. Wtedy ujrzeli półki, które w głównej mierze wypełnione były czekoladą, cukierkami oraz butelkami wina. Zwyczajnych produktów, które są im najbardziej potrzebne, było niewiele. 'Vivian: '''Yyy, co to ma być? Nawet ja nie jestem aż tak yolo, żeby coś takiego zrobić. '''Brooke: '''To chyba jakiś żart… '''Catherine: '''Moje marzenia właśnie się spełniły! <3 '''Vicey: '''Wiedziałam, że komuś się to spodoba. <3 '''Joey: '''Tym razem trochę przesadziłaś… '''Brooke: '''Trochę? Przecież nie będziemy mieli co jeść! '''Vicey: '''Jak to nie? Nie widzisz tej całej czekolady? '''Philip: '''Spokojnie, przecież mamy chyba wystarczająco dużo „normalnego” jedzenia. Powinno nam starczyć. '''Brooke: '''Ale to nie zmienia faktu, że ta idiotka zmarnowała pieniądze, które wspólnie wygraliśmy. '''Angelika: '''Chyba zapomniałaś, że byłaś jedną z osób, które zawaliły swoje zadanie. '''Vicey: '''Właśnie, więc szat ap stara marudo. '''Brooke: '''Dobra! Ciekawa jestem, czy chociaż połowa tych rzeczy zostanie zjedzona przed końcem programu. Zresztą domyślam się, że kupiłaś to głównie dla siebie i Catherine, ale chyba nie wzięłaś pod uwagę tego, że widzowie mogą was jutro stąd wyrzucić. '''Angelika: '''Tak tylko przypomnę, że miałaś się zamknąć. '''Vicey: '''Pff, nie wyrzucą nas. <3 '''Vivian: '''Tego nie możesz wiedzieć… '''Jayden: '''Może Wielki Brat pozwoli nam wymienić część tych rzeczy na coś innego… '''Vicey: '''Noł! Niczego nie wymieniamy! '''Joey: '''Uspokójcie się, nie ma sensu kłócić się o takie rzeczy. '''Vicey: '''To wszystko przez Brooke, której zawsze coś przeszkadza… '''Brooke: '''Nie byłoby problemu, gdybyś nie przesadziła tak z tymi zakupami. '''Angelika: '''Raczej nie byłoby problemu, gdybyś w ogóle się nie odzywała na ten temat. '''Brooke: '''Tak, najlepiej wszyscy zrzućcie winę na mnie! ''Wkurzona Brooke poszła do sypialni. Za nią poszło jeszcze kilka osób. 'Angelika: '''Serio, ona zrobi wszystko, żeby być w centrum uwagi. '''Catherine: '''Mam wrażenie, że ona nas po prostu nie lubi… '''Angelika: '''No, to chyba oczywiste. A my nie lubimy jej. ''W tym czasie kilku uczestników próbowało uspokoić Brooke. 'Vivian: '''Nie denerwuj się tak. Założę się, że one właśnie tego chcą. '''Brooke: '''I tym razem udało im się to. Dlatego już stamtąd poszłam, żeby sytuacja jeszcze bardziej się nie pogorszyła. '''Jayden: '''Bardzo dobrze zrobiłaś. Szkoda, że dla tamtych dziewczyn kłótnie to ich największa rozrywka, ale nic na to nie poradzimy… '''Vivian: '''Cóż, możemy po prostu je ignorować. '''Brooke: '''Ale w momentach takich jak te to nie jest takie łatwe… '''Keira: '''Ważne, że Vicey kupiła chociaż tyle, ile mniej więcej dostajemy po przegranej zadania. '''Brooke: '''No, na całe szczęście nie jest aż tak wielką idiotką. Tak czy inaczej niech się wypcha tą czekoladą. '''Allie: '''Ja w sumie pojadłabym trochę czekolady… '''Vivian: '''Możesz jeść. Przecież to jest kupione dla nas wszystkich. '''Allie: '''Serio? To fajnie. ^^ ''16.47: W domu cały czas panowała napięta atmosfera. Skłócone osoby unikały kontaktu ze sobą. Philip i Ryder jako jedyni przebywali w kuchni, gdzie rozmawiali o dziewczynach. 'Philip: '''One chyba nigdy się tutaj nie pogodzą. Już do samego końca będą się kłócić o jakieś drobiazgi. '''Ryder: '''No chyba że niedługo niektóre z nich odpadną i dzięki temu zrobi się tutaj spokój. Ale ja mimo wszystko nie narzekam. Przynajmniej ciągle coś się dzieje. :D '''Philip: '''No niby tak… Ale ja już wolałbym jakąś wspólną imprezę, a nie kolejną kłótnię między tymi samymi osobami. ''W tym momencie podeszła do nich Angelika. 'Angelika: '''O czym rozmawiacie? '''Ryder: '''Między innymi o aferach, w których ciągle bierzesz udział, czyli w sumie o niczym nowym. :P '''Angelika: '''Bez przesady. Teraz nawet prawie wcale się nie odzywałam, bo Brooke cały czas wydzierała się na biedną Vicey. '''Philip: '''Ale tak czy siak często jesteś zamieszana w jakieś kłótnie. '''Angelika: '''No, zdarza się. Ale to już nie moja wina, że niektórzy wiecznie mają jakieś problemy. ''Tymczasem Vivian i Allie udały się razem do pokoju zwierzeń. 'Vivian: '''Lol, kto by pomyślał, że głupie zakupy Vicey w jednej chwili zniszczą całą dobrą atmosferę… '''Allie: '''Ja już nie ogarniam co się tutaj dzieje… Zresztą jak zawsze. '''Vivian: '''Mam nadzieję, że do jutra wszystko się uspokoi, bo jakoś nie mam teraz ochoty na siedzenie ze wszystkimi w salonie i niezręczne czekanie na wyniki głosowania. '''Allie: '''Omg, to jutro ktoś odpada? '''Vivian: '''Tak, zapomniałaś już? '''Allie: '''Mówiłam, że nic nie ogarniam… A kto jest nominowany? '''Vivian: '''Ryder, Brooke, siostry i Jayden… '''Allie: '''Jayden?! A, zaraz… Chyba jednak to pamiętam. On nie może odpaść! '''Vivian: '''Spokojnie, według mnie jest bezpieczny. '''Allie: '''Lepiej żeby był, bo trudno będzie znaleźć tu kolejnego chłopaka… ''21.32: Angelika, Vicey i Catherine obgadywały Brooke w łazience. 'Angelika: '''Miejmy nadzieję, że ta starucha zostanie jutro wyrzucona. '''Catherine: '''No, ona jest taka niemiła… '''Vicey: '''Myślę, że ona nam po prostu zazdrości. Jest gorsza od nas we wszystkim. '''Angelika: '''Tak, to pewnie dlatego. Zresztą co się dziwić… ''W tym momencie do łazienki weszła Brooke. Dziewczyny tylko wymieniły się spojrzeniami i nic do siebie nie mówiły. Dopiero po chwili odezwała się Angelika. 'Angelika: '''Dobra, chodźmy stąd. Przez kogoś zrobiło się tu niezręcznie. ''Angelika, Vicey i Catherine wyszły z łazienki, natomiast Brooke spojrzała się na nie ze złością. Dziewczyny poszły do salonu, gdzie znajdowało się jeszcze kilka osób. 'Joey: '''Co tam u was? Stresujecie się eliminacją? '''Vicey: '''Niekoniecznie. Oczywiście nie chciałabym odejść stąd razem z Cathi, ale jakoś nie myślę o tym. '''Catherine: '''Poza tym i tak odpadnie Brooke! To znaczy, powinna odpaść… '''Ryder: '''To może być każdy z nas. Mam nadzieję, że nie ja… '''Angelika: '''Wy w porównaniu do Brooke jesteście zbyt fajni na to, żebyście zostali wyrzuceni. <3 '''Vicey: '''Co nie? Ja też tak uważam. <3 ''Do końca dnia było już w miarę spokojnie. Uczestnicy spędzali czas w towarzystwie osób, które lubią, dzięki czemu uniknęli kolejnych nieprzyjemnych sytuacji. Oprócz tego wiele osób jeszcze przez długi czas dyskutowało o eliminacji, która była coraz bliżej. Dzień 36 - Live Najpierw pojawia się widok na widownię. Następnie kamera obraca się w kierunku sceny, na którą wchodzi prowadząca. 'Heidi: '''Witajcie ponownie! Czas szybko leci. I to nie tylko dlatego, że zaledwie cztery dni temu pożegnaliśmy się z Andrew, ale też dlatego, że właśnie mija połowa całego sezonu! Kto zostanie wyeliminowany w połowie drogi do zwycięstwa? Ryder? Brooke? Jayden? A może Vicey i Catherine? Tego dowiemy się już niedługo. Najpierw zobaczmy, co wydarzyło się wcześniej tego dnia. Czy atmosfera w domu Wielkiego Brata uspokoiła się już po ostatniej kłótni? Czy może jednak uczestnicy nadal będą wrogo do siebie nastawieni? ''10.24: Mieszkańcy domu powoli rozpoczynali kolejny dzień w programie. Nikt nie miał ochoty na nowe kłótnie, więc niektórzy starali się unikać kontaktu z nielubianymi przez nich osobami. Keira i Allie siedziały razem na jednym łóżku i obserwowały innych, którzy akurat wychodzili z sypialni. 'Keira: '''Wydaje mi się, że dzisiaj wiele osób ma zły humor… '''Allie: '''Ja jestem w bardzo dobrym nastroju. ^^ '''Keira: '''A nie martwisz się, że Jayden może odpaść? '''Allie: '''Znowu o tym zapomniałam… Ale w sumie nie martwię się. On wie, że musi dla mnie zostać w grze, więc nie odpadnie. <3 '''Keira: '''Fajnie że jesteś taką optymistką. ^^ '''Allie: '''Optymistką? ''Allie wyglądała jakby nie wiedziała o co chodzi. 'Keira: '''No… Pozytywnie myślisz. '''Allie: '''Przecież wiem co to jest! Tak tylko żartowałam, że nie wiem! '''Keira: '''To dobrze, chyba… ''15.39: Gdy uczestnicy byli już po kolejnym obiedzie spędzonym w niezręcznej ciszy, Vivian i Joey postanowili odpocząć sobie w salonie. 'Joey: '''Mam nadzieję, że niedługo zrobi się tu trochę przyjemniej… '''Vivian: '''Ja w sumie też. Ale gdy tylko wszystko się uspokoi, zaraz wybucha kolejna kłótnia. '''Joey: '''No, niestety. Zresztą nie ma co się dziwić, gdy jest tu tyle różnych osób. '''Vivian: '''Na pewno będzie tu chociaż trochę spokojniej po kilku następnych eliminacjach. '''Joey: '''A kto według ciebie dzisiaj odpadnie? '''Vivian: '''Liczę na to, że pożegnamy Rydera, ale pewnie zamiast niego odpadnie Brooke. Ewentualnie mogą to być Vicey i Cath, ale jakoś tego nie widzę… '''Joey: '''Ja też mam przeczucie, że to będzie Brooke. Ale osobiście nie chciałbym żegnać nikogo z nominowanych. '''Vivian: '''Tak w ogóle to mieliśmy sporo szczęścia, że udało nam się wygrać tamto drużynowe zadanie. '''Joey: '''Cóż, byliśmy bardzo zgraną drużyną. :D '''Vivian: '''W sumie… Nawet z Angeliką dało się przez chwilę współpracować. '''Joey: '''Allie też jakoś dała radę… '''Vivian: '''Mimo wszystko nasza drużyna była o wiele bardziej swagerska od tej przeciwnej i właśnie to pomogło nam zwyciężyć. ^^ '''Joey: '''Tak myślisz? '''Vivian: '''Nie, ja stwierdzam hipsterski fakt. '''Joey: '''Spoko, więc uznajmy, że to też był jeden z powodów, dla których wygraliśmy. :D ''19.52: Mieszkańcy domu byli już przygotowani na nadchodzącą eliminację. Wielki Brat postanowił porozmawiać jeszcze przez chwilę z każdym nominowanym uczestnikiem. Na początek do pokoju zwierzeń udały się Catherine i Vicey. 'Wielki Brat: '''Stresujecie się? '''Catherine: '''Tak trochę… '''Vicey: '''Ja nie bardzo. Chcę być tu hepi do samego końca. <3 '''Wielki Brat: '''A czy pogodziłyście się już z Brooke? '''Vicey: '''Tak właściwie to nie rozmawiałyśmy z nią od tej wczorajszej kłótni… I tak nie mamy ochoty się z nią godzić. '''Catherine: '''I chcemy, żeby dzisiaj odpadła! '''Wielki Brat: '''Cóż, wyniki głosowania poznacie już niedługo. ''Jako następny do pokoju zwierzeń poszedł Jayden. 'Jayden: '''Kogo będzie mi brakować, jeśli odpadnę? W sumie to wielu osób… Mam nadzieję, że z niektórymi utrzymam jakiś kontakt po programie. '''Wielki Brat: '''A czy oprócz przyjaźni może kiedyś dojść do czegoś więcej między tobą a Allie? '''Jayden: '''Nie… Allie jest dla mnie tylko dobrą przyjaciółką. Poza tym nie sądzę, żeby ona na serio tak nagle się we mnie zakochała… Tym bardziej, że jeszcze niedawno tak samo zachowywała się wobec Toma. ''Po Jaydenie nadeszła kolej na Brooke. 'Wielki Brat: '''Co będziesz najlepiej wspominać? '''Brooke: '''Zdecydowanie te wszystkie zadania. Nawet jeśli niektóre były dosyć męczące… '''Wielki Brat: '''Skoro już mowa o zadaniach, to teraz jesteś nominowana dlatego, że twoja drużyna ostatnio przegrała. Jak się czujesz z tym, że możesz przez to odpaść? '''Brooke: '''Na pewno nie skaczę z radości z tego powodu, ale z drugiej strony w zeszłym tygodniu miałam zapewniony immunitet, więc teraz nie będę narzekać. Poza tym jestem pewna, że po zwykłych nominacjach też byłabym zagrożona. ''Jako ostatni w pokoju zwierzeń zjawił się Ryder. 'Wielki Brat: '''Gdybyś mógł zamienić się miejscami z którymś bezpiecznym uczestnikiem, to kogo byś wybrał? '''Ryder: '''Jeśli mógłbym w tym momencie wybrać kogoś na swoje miejsce, to na pewno byłaby Vivian. Pozbyłem się już Andrew, więc teraz czas na nią. '''Wielki Brat: '''A kogo ocaliłbyś z pozostałych nominowanych? '''Ryder: '''Cóż… Chyba Brooke. Mam z nią dobry kontakt i trochę mi jej szkoda, gdy inne dziewczyny ciągle się jej czepiają o różne sprawy. ''Po zwierzeniach nominowanych osób nagranie z 36 dnia zakończyło się i reszta programu jest już w całości na żywo. 'Heidi: '''Aktualnie w domu Wielkiego Brata panują różne nastroje. Dla kogoś na pewno nie będzie to dobry dzień, ponieważ już za moment ktoś zostanie wyeliminowany. Znamy już wyniki waszego głosowania, więc nadszedł czas, aby połączyć się z domem! ''Heidi odwróciła się do ekranu pokazującego salon. Wszyscy mieszkańcy domu siedzieli na sofach i czekali na ogłoszenie wyników. Gdy światła w salonie przyciemniły się, prowadząca zaczęła przemawiać do uczestników. 'Heidi: '''Mieszkańcy domu Wielkiego Brata, mówi do was Heidi. Brooke… ''Zbliżenie na Brooke. 'Heidi: '''Catherine i Vicey… ''Zbliżenie na siostry. 'Heidi: '''Jayden… ''Zbliżenie na Jaydena. 'Heidi: '''Ryder… ''Zbliżenie na Rydera. 'Heidi: '''Od kilku dni widzowie głosowali na uczestnika, który powinien odpaść. Mogę już ogłosić, że mieszkaniec domu, który zdobył najwięcej głosów i zostanie wyeliminowany jako piąty, to… ''Chwila napięcia oraz ponowne zbliżenie na nominowane osoby. 'Heidi: '''Vicey i Catherine! Straciłyście swoje miejsce w domu Wielkiego Brata. Macie minutę na pożegnanie sie z pozostałymi domownikami. ''Siostry wyglądały na załamane tym wynikiem. Angelika również była niezadowolona. 'Vicey: '''Dlaczego to my zdobyłyśmy najwięcej głosów? ;( '''Catherine: '''Ja nie chcę jeszcze stąd odchodzić… ''Dziewczyny zaczęły żegnać się z uczestnikami. Oczywiście pominęły uśmiechniętą Brooke. 'Wielki Brat: '''Vicey i Catherine, zostałyście wyeliminowane. Musicie opuścić dom Wielkiego Brata. '''Angelika: '''Będzie mi was brakować… '''Vicey: '''Wygraj to dla nas! <3 '''Angelika: '''Oczywiście! <3 ''Siostry weszły po schodach na górę i podeszły do drzwi, natomiast pozostali uczestnicy obserwowali je będąc na dole. Następnie widok przeniósł się na drugą stronę, czyli na scenę. Zaczęło się odliczanie i po 10 sekundach drzwi się otworzyły. Vicey i Cath wyszły z domu i zatrzymały się przy Heidi, która stała nieco dalej. Prowadząca przywitała się z dziewczynami, a następnie we trójkę poszły na drugi koniec sceny, gdzie znajdowały się trzy fotele, na których usiadły. '''Heidi: Przywitajcie Catherine i Vicey! Cath & Vicey: Hej… Heidi: Nie wyglądacie na zadowolone. Spodziewałyście się, że już teraz zostaniecie wyeliminowane? Vicey: Szczerze mówiąc sądziłam, że będziemy bezpieczne… Heidi: Czyli była to dla was dosyć niemiła niespodzianka? Catherine: Tak. :c Vicey: Chciałyśmy zostać tutaj jak najdłużej! Heidi: Niestety nie udało wam się. Myślicie, że dlaczego widzowie na was głosowali? Catherine: Chyba nas nie lubią. :c Vicey: Pewnie przez tych kilka niewinnych kłótni… Heidi: „Niewinnych”? Vicey: No dobra, mejbi nie aż tak niewinnych. Ale to nie my je zaczynałyśmy tylko osoby, którym ciągle coś nie pasowało! Heidi: Zgaduję, że jedną z tych osób jest Brooke? Catherine: Tak, ona cały czas czepiała się nas o jakieś głupie sprawy! Vicey: No, to wszystko jej wina! Heidi: A czy nie uważacie, że byłyście czasem dla niej zbyt wredne? Catherine: Ja nie chciałam być niemiła, ale jakoś samo tak wychodziło… Vicey: Poza tym ona prawie zawsze nas obgadywała i na pewno nie tylko my byłyśmy tymi „złymi”. Heidi: No dobra, zostawmy już ten temat. Jak byście oceniły wasz pobyt w domu Wielkiego Brata? Vicey: Emejzing! <3 Chętnie bym tam jeszcze wróciła! Catherine: Było super. ^^ Na dodatek byłyśmy tam razem. <3 Heidi: Właśnie, w tym sezonie utworzyłyście razem podwójnego uczestnika. Czy przez to gra była dla was łatwiejsza, czy może jednak było to jakieś utrudnienie? Vicey: Myślę że jedno i drugie. Na pewno było nam łatwiej, bo zawsze mogłyśmy się nawzajem wspierać. Natomiast z drugiej strony w sprawie nominacji zawsze musiałyśmy się zgadzać, a czasami miałyśmy z tym problem… Heidi: Kto według was powinien teraz wygrać? Vicey: Angelika of kors! Catherine: No jasne! Ale jakby co Allie też może być… Heidi: O to, kto powinien odpaść jako następny nie będę już pytać, bo chyba wszyscy znamy odpowiedź. 'Vicey: '''Tak, nie wspominajmy już więcej o tej osobie. '''Heidi: '''Miło się z wami rozmawiało, ale niestety musimy się już pożegnać. Obydwie byłyście świetne i na pewno widzowie zapamiętają was chociażby za to, że uczestniczyłyście tu razem. '''Vicey: '''Przy okazji pozdrawiamy naszych fanów. <3 '''Heidi: '''Na widowni czekają na was przyjaciele, z którymi możecie się już przywitać! ''Vicey i Catherine pomachały do kamery, a następnie poszły w stronę widowni. 'Heidi: '''I to by było tyle na dzisiaj. Została nam finałowa dziewiątka. Kto tym razem zostanie nominowany? Tego dowiemy się już wkrótce. Spotkamy się ponownie za tydzień podczas szóstej eliminacji tego sezonu. Do zobaczenia! ''Heidi zeszła ze sceny. Następnie przez chwilę można było zobaczyć uczestników, którzy nadal przebywali w salonie i rozmawiali ze sobą głównie na temat eliminacji. Potem odcinek dobiegł końca. Kategoria:Total Drama Big Brother